Escape And Survive
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: After a miraculous escape from an Umbrella facility their latest experiment, Caylin, must learn to cope in an even more dead world than she remembered with her new abilities... that is until she runs into some familiar faces. Will they help her?
1. Chapter 1

Slowly her eyes began to open, allowing the searing light to hammer down on her already blurred vision. Through her disorientation she could see the figure of a man in a white lab coat standing over her- pulling a strange fluid into a syringe. She had no idea what was happening and through her confusion tried to remember anything that could help her. Instead of a weak memory - like she expected- flashbacks began to burn in her mind...

_Raccoon City, the city of her birth and where she'd spent thirteen years of her life before she moved to Shanghai with her mother who'd been transferred there by Umbrella, the company she'd worked for as a scientist._

_Umbrella- although she'd always known they did work on things beyond her intelligence, she never knew of the real nightmares they were conducting- that her mother was conducting. At least not until three months after she left Raccoon City, when it's devastating destruction hit the news- immediately being cast of as a terrible accident along with the video of the walking dead taking by a dead reporter. Umbrella said it was a hoax and everyone believed it for a while... until the rest of America saw them... then Europe... then Asia._

More images flashed across her mind. Of the following weeks where the dead spread across the planet. The closer they got to Shanghai the more of Umbrellas secrets came out, the more of her mothers secrets came out. She would have been angry with her, probably even hated her. But when you wake up one morning and find what's left of your own mothers half eaten body trying to eat you too there's only so much hate you can feel. That moment burned behind her eyes the most, the moment she put a meat cleaver between the eyes of the only family she had before fleeing the city with a few survivors.

That was almost five years before though, so again she tried to remember what happened between leaving the city to feeling slightly paralysed on what felt like an operating table.

She soon started to remember and realised why it was hard to recall those years as an orphan child. Though it was a long time there wasn't much to remember in the first four years, just lots of running with terrified strangers, feeling painfully hungry and death- endless amounts of death. The fifth year is where things changed.

Despite her young age her group dwindled down to just her and whatever weapons she could get her hands on, aimlessly wandering across the rural areas of China. After a while supplies began to run out, to the point where she knew who only bet was returning to Shanghai- where the world's largest population sat waiting to rip into her flesh. She didn't remember much after that, only the moment at the city outskirts where a helicopter emerged above her head and soldiers wearing Umbrella's logo suddenly surrounded her...

That final memory clicked everything in place for her. She knew that's where she was, in Umbrella's Shanghai unit and by the looks of things she was their latest experiment. She wondered how her mother would feel if she knew that her work was now directed on her own daughter.

As her vision began to clear she looked away from the man who was still oblivious to her awakening. Sure enough on a door across the sterile room she saw the familiar red and white logo that sent her heart racing.

Suddenly, the door opened and in ran another scientist that had a look of frantic terror in his eyes. He ran to the side of the one still holding the syringe and began shouting in his native tongue. "What are you doing? Leave her, you have to get out of here now!"

"No, the boss said this must be done no matter what."

"The boss is dead it doesn't matter. Nothing matters, everything here is a lost cause." The scientist's voice grew louder as did his fear.

"We can't leave her especially when she's starting to wake. We have no control over her yet, she needs storing for future use. They may want to use her to track down Project Alice."

"She doesn't matter!"

"She does if she survives while Umbrella has no power over her mind, she could become even more of a danger than them." He swung his hand towards the open door where the sound of gun fire was becoming prominent.

"For gods sake Cheng the powers failing, they've already infiltrated the facility. We have to get out of here and the city." He tried to grab the others arm who in response pushed him away roughly.

"I said no!"

The scientist seemed unsure what to do for a second before anger spread across his face. "You're crazy!" He then fled from the room without another word.

Rage bubbled through the girl as their conversation ran through her brain. He wanted to store her away for future use, for the company to control. Her anger grew and she knew it was not completely her own, it was more intense than normal and as it surged through her she felt herself growing stronger than she once was, stronger than what should be possible. At that moment she realised that whatever experiment they'd planned they had already done it. Finally her vision fully cleared and she felt the urge to act.

As the scientist aimed the syringe towards her next she opened her mouth and said. "He was right, you should have left when you had the chance."

His eyes widened before he tried to jam the syringe into the nearest vein. But she was too fast, too fast for his mind to even register her movement. Swiftly, she sat up from the steel slab, grabbed a scalpel of the table next to her and wedged it into his throat. His mouth opened to scream but all that came out was a pitiful choke and a splutter of blood.

She was on her feet before his body hit the floor. Immediately more gunfire hit her ears, this time though the sound was closer and sometimes a groan or scream fit itself in too. As she pulled the wires from her body the thought of her need to escape stayed prominent on her train of thought. But she had absolutely know idea how. Plus looking down at herself she noticed she wasn't in the best state for escaping an unknown facility since all she had was the white cloth that hung on her body. She needed clothes and weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

After pulling the scalpel from the dead scientist's neck and glancing around the room she hurried towards the door. As she clutched the small amount of clothing she had she leaned out of the door to check for danger. It seemed clear, all she saw was a huge glass stairwell that stretched up into an impossible amount of floors. The screaming seemed to be coming from the floors above.

She knew it was now or never so quietly she stepped out of the room and onto what as sign said was the 39th floor. Unfortunately, her plan for a quiet exit immediately came to an end as the second her foot touched the other side of the threshold a red light began to thrash and a computerised voice began rang through her ears. "Project Caylin has escaped, I repeat Project Caylin has escaped."

_That's my name. How did they know my name?_

This puzzled her for a moment until she realised that they probably had her down in her mother's files. The voice continued. "Subdue if possible, kill if necessary."

As the voice started to repeat the order of her capture or execution Caylin headed for the stairs to go down but stopped at the sign. She realised that it didn't just say 39th it said -39th. It took her a second before it clicked in her mind. The facility is underground otherwise it would have never gone so unnoticed in such a big city. This sudden knowledge made her turn around and head up instead.

She ran too full flights and saw nothing, the whole time she kept glancing back to see if she was being followed. As her feet hit the 37th floor she turned her head to look back in front of her and came face to face with the first of the dead she'd seen in a while. She couldn't say she'd missed them. By the looks of it it was the leftovers of a Chinese business man. It watched her for just a second and she hoped that by some miracle it would decide it wasn't hungry and stumble away since a scalpel wasn't that much of a weapon.

Unsurprisingly it opened its rotten mouth and lunged for her shoulder.

Straight away her new senses kicked in and she leapt gracefully out of the way with precise ease. She turned back to the threat which had fallen a few steps down the stairs. Slowly it turned back around before running at her again, spraying the blood of its last victim from its mouth as it did.

As he came closer she ran straight towards it and as it reached touching distance she grabbed it by the neck and slammed it on its back before stabbing the scalpel into its skull. Once she was sure it was dead she straightened up and leaned against the wall. She was already finding the changes to her capability overwhelming. "What the hell did they do to me?" She whispered to herself before carrying on up the stairs.

Five floors later showed little more than blood and bodies- both of those recently living and those who have been dead for a long time. She would have carried on up if she hadn't seen a sign that read 'Military Personnel Storage'. She figured that it would contain exactly what she need so she headed to where it pointed. The door was locked and had an electronic identification panel that needed a finger print. Out of pointless hope she pressed her finger to it anyway which caused the computerised voice to appear again. "Access denied."

Again and again the same two words sounded from invisible speakers until finally in frustration she put her fist through the device. After a quick spark and some smoke the door opened.

Looking inside Caylin couldn't help smirking. "Bingo."

Not only did the room contain a huge choice in weapons but the combat gear that the Umbrella soldiers wore. Ripping off the cloth she grabbed a vest top, combats trousers and boots, the seemingly of duty clothing. Purposely she avoided anything that bore that sickening logo that represented the company. Once dressed, she turned towards the armoury side of the room. She went straight for the set of pistols on one side- she'd always been a sucker for dual shooting. A shoulder bag full of ammunition, a shotgun, a belt of magazines and a knife later she was ready to get the hell out of there.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground."

Caylin turned around to face the owner of the voice and as if right on que came face to face with an Umbrella soldier. "I said get down on the ground."

Dropping the pistols, she made to drop to her knees but the second the soldier began to lower his rifle she grabbed the scalpel from her pocket and launched it at his head. "Waste not want not." She said as she grabbed her pistols and stepped over his body. "You can keep that by the way."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is it. Escape or die._

As Caylin stepped back out onto the staircase she noticed that all the lights except the emergency back ups were going out and the warning alarm had failed. The power was getting closer to completely failing. This was her warning that she needed to hurry as once the power was gone everything would surly go into lockdown and she would be trapped.

Heading back for the stairs- with a little more confidence now she was armed- she peered up to see if there was any indication of what she was about to get herself into. Other than the bloody handprints on the wall there was nothing.

With her pistols hand at the ready she took her first steps up, each one leading her closer to her hopeful freedom. After slowly moving up the stairs she cautiously looked around the floor for any sign of danger. There was nothing she could see that looked like it was either going to shoot or eat her although a trail of blood that disappeared into a doorway worried her a little. The lack of danger seemed to cause her to lose her concentration for just a second, which ended up being a bad move as when she rushed towards the next flight with her attention still on the blood stained doorway she turned her head to come face to face with a rotting - and very big- security guard.

She craned her neck to look at the face of the at least six foot threat and saw it bare its blood stained teeth as it identified her as its next meal. "Hey there big guy." She said as she backed away. "How you doing?"

Soon she felt her back touch the wall behind her and at that very moment the infected threat lunged at her. With ease she jumped to the side- leaving the zombie to crash into the wall with a groan. Too quickly it struggled back up right and stumbled back towards her- now even more eager for its meal than before. As it approached the flicker of the lights caught her attention again, time was running out and she was wasting too much on just one of the probably many infected in the facility.

Crouching forward she watched the threats approach, staring it down. Sub consciously she worked out her attack with precision she'd never had before using instincts that didn't naturally belong to a human.

Finally it reached where she wanted it and she made her move. She ran towards it and to any witness it would look as if she was going to run straight into its solid frame but right at the last minute she jumped right over it like it was nothing. Her feet kicked its shoulder before she landed causing it to fall forward. When her feet touched the floor she jumped at it again but this time rolled over its bent back before grabbing its neck and snapping the bone that returned it to death. All this she did in a matter of seconds.

The action caused her to gasp- both in shock and amazement- as she knew no one should be able to do that. Despite everything she couldn't help but let out a small laugh as now she felt that she could actually do it, that she could actually escape.

With determination in her eyes she began to run the rest of the stairs.


End file.
